


Eureka; or Archimedes Never Had it This Tough

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And it was like I woke up this morning and had this epiphany," Rodney said, waving his spoon them. Or at least, that was what John thought he'd said; Rodney had a mouth full of cereal and milk, and what happened when he said the word 'epiphany' had even Ronon looking disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka; or Archimedes Never Had it This Tough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dogeared for beta reading. Written for cliche_bingo, for the prompt 'woke up gay'. I'm not so fond of this trope, but I tried my best!

"And it was like I woke up this morning and had this epiphany," Rodney said, waving his spoon them. Or at least, that was what John thought he'd said; Rodney had a mouth full of cereal and milk, and what happened when he said the word 'epiphany' had even Ronon looking disgusted.

"Just swallow, McKay," Ronon said. (John resolutely did not snicker at that.)

"A sexual epiphany!" Rodney said, carrying on as if he hadn't heard Ronon speak. "And seriously, blondes are great, blondes are fantastic, I'm not swearing off on them? At all. That black leather jacket of Sam's is just..." He drifted off for a moment or two before visibly shaking himself. "But _brunettes_... you know, I've been denying myself to a large percentage of the female population of Atlantis, and that's just not fair! Who am I to limit myself?"

Rodney had spilled milk down the front of his black t-shirt—one that had originally been _John's_ before Rodney had purloined it on a mission; it was a little too tight on Rodney and John was trying his best not to be obvious about looking at him—and missed a spot on his jaw-line while shaving. Ronon snorted into his yoghurt, and John rolled his eyes before pouring himself another cup of lukewarm coffee. Yeah, he was pretty sure that fruitlessly chasing after only _blondes_ was the reason for Rodney's lack of long-term relationships.

Breakfast with Rodney could be something of an endurance feat at the best of times. John wasn't really a morning person, and the five minutes following Rodney's first caffeine hit of the day were often trying. He envied Teyla, who at least had the excuse of having to breast-feed Torren someplace less public. (John _had_ spoken to the Marines after that initial incident, but even though they'd all scuffed their toes in the metaphorical dirt and grovelled appropriately to her—and even though Teyla had hit them all a lot with her bantos rods—she'd still never fed Torren again in the mess hall.)

"Oh come on," Rodney said, squinting at them. "You mean to tell me that neither of you two have ever had a, a moment of sexual awakening?"

Ronon blinked. "Please don't ever say that again."

Rodney looked nonplussed for a moment. "Well. Yes, I suppose you are all... Thing. Buff. Full of, of... hormones and sperm. You have sexual magnetism with _rocks_, pretty much." He turned and peered at John, like there was something he was trying to figure out. "You, on the other hand—come on, you have to have had one of those moments of..." He flapped a hand in an indeterminate manner.

John wrinkled his nose at him. "I'm pretty sure I'm insulted by that," he said mildly, putting his empty coffee cup back down on his tray and repressing the urge to tell Rodney that he was being annoyingly oblivious. "And nope."

"Right."

"'S'true," John said, picking up his toast. "I am a model of consistency." Which was, in its own way, true—John had never woken up one morning with a hard-on and a sudden realisation that cock did it for him just a little bit more than women did. Between the two of them, Rodney was the one who had the eureka moments, the one who had the ability to change his perception of the important—and not so important—things about himself at the drop of a hat. If Rodney kept a diary (and John had heard all about his plans for a future tell-all autobiography, so he was pretty sure Rodney did), then it would probably record today so far as

> **July 1st:** Woke up, was still astoundingly brilliant, expanded horizons of own sexuality in first minute of consciousness. Invented six amazing things before breakfast; breakfast was delicious.

John's diary, however, would have been pretty much the same the summer he turned fifteen as it would be now:

> **July 1st:** Woke up queer.  
> **July 2nd:** Woke up queer.  
> **July 3rd:** Still queer.  
> **July 4th:** God bless America. Queer.

That would have been more by way of self-reflection than John tended to engage in on a daily basis, though.

"Believe you me," Rodney said darkly, stealing the last muffin from Ronon's tray at the risk of losing his hand, "one day you're going to wake up and realise a whole host of things you knew about yourself that you never knew before."

"Uh huh," John said, trying not to grin, and stood up to bus his tray. "Sure, McKay." Rodney had realised that he liked people with dark hair, and John was patient, focused and surprisingly bendy—he was pretty sure, all in, that Rodney would be the one with the surprising awakening.


End file.
